The Story of Endou x Kazemaru
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: Kazemaru wants to confess to Endou. After finding out from Gouenji, Kazemaru made a dash to where? The library of course! Warning: YAOI!


A songfic of Kazemaru and Endou. Yes it's yaoi. I thought about writing this for a long time already but kept forgetting. Now, I bring the fic to you. The song is ok...I'm not good with songs so I only know about taylor Swift. It's Story of us. I followed the music video just to let you know.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us<strong>_  
><em><strong>How we met and the sparks flew instantly<strong>_  
><em><strong>People would say they're the lucky ones<strong>_

Kazemaru was walking down the library of Raimon Jr. High. A book in his hand and geeky glasses on his nose. The library was full at that time of the year because the finals are coming up which was probably the reason why it was crowded. Mostly, the students would just leave the school and not care about the exam. However, they were here today.

Kazemaru wanted to do that, leave the school and all, but a certain brown head captain of the soccer team was there, studying for his finals. Yeah, Kazemaru was in love with that dummy. His cute face when he grins makes Kazemaru want to gobble him up, his brown eyes were like chocolate that Kazemaru almost thought he was swimming in a big bowl of hot choco. The way Endou walks, talks, kicks, scratch, whine, chew. In fact, everything of Endou seemed perfect for this teal hair boy.

Kazemaru wanted him. He wanted to play with him, dance with him even making love would actually be good. However, this teal hair boy was shy. Too shy to even confess his love for his brown hair captain. Oh sorry, did I say his? I mean the. Today seemed to be a good time and day to confess to Endou.

Good timing I say. No it wasn't. Kazemaru did not expect the library to be so noisy. He wondered where did the librarian went as he walked down the row of tables. So noisy that Kazemaru thought Endou would not be able to hear him confess. Which was bad.

_**I used to know my space was the spot was next to you  
><strong>**Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
>Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on<strong>_

Another reason was because Kazemaru felt that his friendship with Endou was disappearing. Due to new friends Endou met during the FFI. Now, Endou would receive calls from Fideo, Mark, Dylan, Rococo, his grandfather, Edgar, Hiroto, Aphrodi, Hide, and many more but you get the picture.

Kazemaru was Endou's best friend since elementary school and there was no way Kazemaru would let a simple thing like people calling from overseas, break their long term friendship.

_**Oh, a simple complication  
><strong>__**Miscommunications lead to fallout  
>So many things that I wish you knew<br>So many walls up, I can't break through**_

Speaking of Endou. Where was he? Kazemaru pouted. He had been walking down the rows of tables a few times now and he could not find the captain. _I knew it!_ Kazemaru thought. Recalling the scene where Gouenji told him in the hallway where Endou was. Kazemaru remembered himself dashing towards the library without thanking the cream hair boy. _He's not even here at all!_

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
>Like it's killing me<strong>_

_**I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
>When it all broke down<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**_

Pissed off, Kazemaru stomped to an empty seat. He placed his books on it and sat down. Knowing that this was a library, Kazemaru could not show off his anger like slaming his books on the table or dragging the chair loudly that easily. He puffed out air from his mouth to let off his anger. _That seems to help._ Kazemaru thought gladly. _Since I'm here, might as well make use of this._ Kazemaru opened his history book and started reading a chapter about the Roman Empire.

_**Next chapter**_

"Ah..." Kazemaru sighed. A few minutes seemed like three hours. The history, like all of us, is a weak subject to Kazemaru. Too bad, Endou seemed to ace it all. Another reason why Kazemaru wants to be with Endou. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye. Kazemaru caught a glimpse of brown and orange from underneath his bangs. He immediately sat up from his seat and turned his head to where he thought he spotted him. _My eyes are not playing tricks on me right?_ Kazemaru begged whoever he noticed was Endou. He should not help but find his tummy feeling uneasy. _Shit! Butterflies are coming back again!_

Endou was sitting down across the room from him, doing his literature homework. Flipping through his textbook and copying down a few parts onto the foolscap paper beside it. Endou was really concentrating in his homework. He did not even look up to find people sitting down beside him. Nope, he was really concentrating.

_**How'd we end up this way? **_  
><em><strong>See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy <strong>_  
><em><strong>And you're doing your best to avoid me<strong>_

_**I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here<br>But you held your pride like you should have held me**_

Kazemaru's eyes widened. He quickly took his history textbook, made it stand on the table and used it to hide his face. _Endou did not see me right?_ Kazemaru asked himself as the blood in his veins rushed to his head causing a blush. He peaked from the top of his book and quickly went back down when Endou shifted his body to get comfortable.

Kazemaru peaked up again. _This isn't going anywhere._ Kazemaru placed his book back down on the table and tried to act normal, but Endou being there was not helping at all. Endou being there made his heartbeat increase rapidly which causes the panting and the blushing. The addition of the butterflies in his tummy makes it all worst. Kazemaru felt awkward right now. He started to pull his uniform and playing his hair to get Endou's attention.

Fortunately and unknown to Kazemaru, Endou noticed the boy sitting at the table beside his. His back was aching and Endou had to stretch himself to stop the pain. As he raised his arms, he spotted something teal from the corner of his eyes. Endou turned to look at his right and spotted Kazemaru playing with his hair. Endou had to admit, his midfidler looked kinda cute when he is playing with his hair.

Wait what! Endou blushed. He went back to his homework and tried to get his mind on the work. However, it was not working as his mind always drifted to his midfielder. Wait...His! Endou shook his head so hard that it made him dizzy. _Why is Kazemaru there?_ Endou thought. _I came here because I knew Kazemaru would go back home after school, but why is he here!_ Endou looked up from the book to see what Kazemaru was doing and quickly turned back down in case Kazemaru noticed.

_**Oh I'm scared to see the ending**_  
><em><strong>Why are we pretending this is nothing?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've never heard silence quite this loud<strong>_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**This is looking like a contest  
>Of who can act like they care less<br>But I liked it better when you were on my side**_

_**The battle's in your hands now**_  
><em><strong>But I would lay my armor down<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you'd say you'd rather love then fight<strong>_

Kazemaru took a quick glimpse at Endou and back at his book again. _Need to act normal Need to act normal!_ Kazemaru opened his history book back again with shaky hands and pretended to read it, each time stealing a glance at the brown hair boy.

Endou did the same as Kazemaru before opening the book. He shifted himself to get comfortable, straightening his blouse, scratching his face and fixing his hairband. Anything but not concentrating on his homework. He also tried to get a glance at the teal hair boy.

After all those quick glances, finally, the two laid eyes on each other. The two stayed froze. Waiting for the other to react. A student walked passed and broke the staring. Kazemaru tried a smile and did a small wave at Endou who immediately blushed and weakly grinned. Both wanted to tell the other how they felt, both too shy to say, both hoping the other to confess first, both loved the other.

_**So many things that you wish I knew**_  
><em><strong>But the story of us might be ending soon<strong>_

Kazemaru stood up first, followed by Endou. They both walked up to each other. No one seemed to notice what they were doing. Both of them did not know what they were doing at all. Kazemaru giggled and Endou blushed while scratching his head and grining. They stopped in front of each other. Brown eyes met auburn's. You could see a spark in between. Their legs were turning jellies, their heartbeats quicken and pumped so loudly they thought the other could hear it. Kazemaru and Endou gulped and spoke,

"I-" The bell rang. Everyone in the library stood up, packed their bags and left. Slowly, the two boys were the only ones left in the library. The two still continued to eye one another. Then, unexpectedly, both of them broke into laughter. They opened their eyes again, Endou grinned and Kazemaru's face softened to a smile. They both took the other parties' hand and walked away. Leaving their book behind.

_**The end**_

* * *

><p>Thankies for reading! Please review!<p> 


End file.
